This invention relates generally to knock-down type structures and, in particular, to office furniture that may be easily assembled and disassembled using covered tubular members.
In the realm of office furniture, the trend has been away from solid and permanent installations to flexible configurations that may be easily altered to suit new working conditions. This trend probably grew out of mobile computing environments, where individual workers may need to temporarily perform services in one of a variety of different locations. This trend toward modular, flexible working environments is also strengthened by the diverse needs of different workers, in terms of table space, storage area, the need for privacy, and other factors.
A modular office cubicle system according to the present invention includes a plurality of vertical members which each have lower ends configured to rest on a floor. A plurality of horizontal members extends between the vertical members such that the vertical and horizontal members cooperate to form a skeletal work cubicle at least partially surrounding a work area. Structural connection fittings removably interconnect the horizontal members with the vertical members. Removable and replaceable polymerized sheathing surrounds at least some of the plurality of vertical members and some of the plurality of horizontal members. A generally planar worktop is preferably supported by some of the members in a generally horizontal position.